Meeting you
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: After leaving the school, Aidou begins to feel really lonely. He ends up meeting an amazing girl who is meant to be with him from the start. Aidou/OC. This will be the first of a few Aidou/OC oneshots that I will write.  My first Vampire Knight fic!


**Ok, so I have fallen in love with Vampire Knight and Aidou has become my obsession. So, I have decided to write some Vampire Knight starring Aidou and my OC, Bree. This will hopefully be my first of many Aidou/OC one shots. Sorry if Aidou is a little out of character.**

**Disclaimer- I own no character from Vampire Knight.**

Always alone. At least that's how he felt. He had friends, he knew that. And they were good friends. But there was no significant girl for him. Kaname had Yuuki. Kain had Ruka, although they deined it. And who did Aidou have? Himself. That was it.

Aidou ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and closed his cerulean colored eyes. The young aristocrat vampire rested his arms against the balcony railing. He was lonely. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He hated being alone, he hated it. Yet no matter how hard he looked for the perfect girl for him, he just couldn't find her.

Aidou had met enough girls to know that when he met his perfect girl, he would know her right away. He just knew deep in his heart.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruka asked her voice very monotone.

Aidou's head shot up. He hadn't even noticed that Ruka and Kain had joined him. Kain was leaning against the wall with Ruka beside him. Aidou smiled and laughed nervously.

"I'm fine. No worries. You don't need to worry about him. Like I said, I'm fine. So, you don't need to worry." Aidou said quickly, the nervous tone very evident in his voice.

"Yeah, that's convincing." Kain muttered, but he turned and left the balcony. Ruka slid her gaze over to Aidou quickly, and then she turned, her long tan hair swinging over her back. She followed Kain, and left Aidou alone on the balcony.

Aidou sighed and rested his head against the cool railing. The soft sound of wings cutting through the air caused him to raise his head. A large pure white dove was standing extremely close to where his head had just been resting. Aidou stared at it. The dove tilted its head, and that's when Aidou realized the thing that was different about this dove. It didn't have the plain beady black eyes like most birds; instead it had very human like eyes with very warm brown irises.

"Strange…" Aidou whispered, and rubbed his eyes, hoping he wasn't going crazy and seeing things. He blinked his eyes hard, and then turned to look back at the dove. And he froze. Sitting in place of the dove was a pure black raven with the exact same eyes as the dove.

"Wha-what?" Aidou cried, jolting back from the railing quickly, one foot in the air and an extremely confused expression on his face.

The raven looked at him, and laughed. It was a slight giggle that escaped from its beak. Aidou's mouth dropped. The raven spread its wings and leaped into the sky. Aidou stared at it for a few seconds. Then he leapt off the balcony running after the raven. The bird flew over the tree tops then abruptly landed in the middle of a small clearing. Aidou skidded to a halt behind the bird.

The bird began to shake slightly and then it began to grow. Its legs transformed from the small legs of a bird into the long legs of a human. Its body changed and the feathers disappeared. Its head changed and long dark brown and blonde streaked hair fell down to the mid back of the girl. She turned, her curly hair swinging. Her side bangs fell over her right eye. Her warm brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You followed me. Good." She said her voice a clear soprano. As she talked, she flashed her sparkling white fangs. Aidou was rendered speechless for a minute. This girl was stunning. She held his gaze as he stared at her. Aidou noticed that she rubbed her pale arm and he figured she must be cold, considering she was only wearing a sheer purple dress with spaghetti straps. Immediately, Aidou pulled off his white suit jacket and walked over to where the girl stood.

"You look like you're freezing." He said quietly and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. He let his hands linger on her shoulders. The girl crossed her arms across her body and rested her hands over his.

"You can call me Aidou." He whispered into the girl's ear.

"I'm Breanne, but you can call me Bree." She replied softly.

Aidou was having a hard time breathing. He had never felt like this and he had just met the girl. Yet he felt like there was something that was connecting him to this girl. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.

"You know that sometimes people, or in our case vampires, are meant to be together and they know it right away. Some souls are destined to meet and are destined to become one. They are destined to fall in love." Bree whispered, squeezing his hands.

He didn't know what to say. He knew this was her. He just knew that she was the one. And she obviously knew it as well.

Slowly Aidou slid his hands from her shoulders and down to her waist. He heard her breath catch. Aidou turned her around so she was facing him. He lifted one hand from her waist and cupped her chin. He lifted her head up and he leaned down. Aidou pressed his lips against hers softly and she kissed him back. Bree placed one of her hands on his shoulder and she tangled the other hand in his hair. Aidou kissed her deeper and slid his tongue against her lips. She heard her gasp slightly and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She met his tongue with hers and he rubbed her waist gently.

"So who's your friend?"

Aidou broke apart from Bree and turned to see Kain and Ruka standing on the edges of the clearing. He glared at Kain and Bree giggled slightly.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." She said sweetly and took Aidou's hand in hers. She twined her fingers threw his and dragged him to follow Kain and Ruka.

"I'm so glad I met you." Aidou whispered quietly. Bree looked up at him and smiled.

**And that is my very first Vampire Knight one shot.**

**Please review and please be nice!**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
